Recently, an aromatic polymer compound is noticed as a material having heat resistance, electrochemical activity and fluorescence, and the application and development, for example, as a fluorescence material are advanced. For example, polyaniline, polythiophene and the like are expected to have a function as an active material for a cell through the application of its electrochemical redox reaction (A. G. MacDiarmid et al., PCT Int. Appl. 82-US299) (Yamamoto, Matsunaga, “Polymer Battery”, Kyoritsu Publication (1990)).
Also, it is expected that a polyparaphenylene-based polymer has a high heat resistance, and poly(9,10-dihydrophenanthrene-2,7-diyl) is synthesized, in which benzene rings in a polyparaphenylene are bonded with an ethylene group (polym. Bull., vol. 30, p 285 (1993)).
Non-patent document 1: A. G. MacDiarmid et al. PCT Int. Appl. 82-US299, Yamamoto, Matsunaga, “Polymer Battery”, Kyoritsu Publication (1990)
Non-patent document 2: polym. Bull., vol. 30, p 285 (1993)